


Resurrect

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [4]
Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Internal Conflict, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: In the wind’s mad roar, it seems as if everything could be reduced to nil.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Resurrect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> Trigger warning for suicidal intent.

I have been hunting him for so long and have seen such terrible things, the blizzard is almost a relief. In the wind’s mad roar, it seems as if everything could be reduced to nil.

How I long for it. _Let him be wiped away with my sins_ , I plead.

A great and terrible shadow looms out of the snow – yes here, now, we are to meet our fate. I close icy arms around him to ensure he goes with me.

Instead he holds me, forces warmth upon me, and I yearn for it, even as my soul cries out.


End file.
